


Нокаут

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Каноничная смерть персонажа, стихи





	Нокаут

**Author's Note:**

> Каноничная смерть персонажа, стихи

«Теперь я обязан быть всегда с Мэтти вместе».  
Удар по лицу. Джек снова поднялся.  
  
Десять.  
  
«Пусть он слепой — что теперь с этим делать?  
Он же — мой сын. Мёрдок». Бровь — в мясо.  
  
Девять.  
  
«Мэтт должен понять, что папа его не бросит».  
И снова удар — в скулу направленный.  
  
Восемь.   
  
«Папа, сегодня не повезло совсем?»  
Детские пальцы касаются ссадины.  
  
Семь.  
  
«Отца залатай, прежде чем за уроки сесть».  
Мэтт ищет в аптечке пластырь привычно.  
  
Шесть.  
  
«Запомни, сынок — ты должен всегда вставать.  
Мы, Мёрдоки, крепкие. Вот наш обычай».  
  
Пять.  
  
Мэтт слушает драку, сидя один в квартире.  
«Сегодня твой папа выиграет бой».  
  
Четыре.  
  
От грома оваций странно тепло внутри.  
«Теперь наконец ты будешь гордиться мной».  
  
Три.  
  
«Ну что же, Джек Мёрдок, ты ведь боец, вставай!»  
Они не сумеют. Они не добьют.  
  
Два.  
  
***  
  
Не может у папы быть тишина в груди.  
«Ты — Мёрдок. Ты — встанешь. Папа, я тут...»  
  
Один.


End file.
